A Fallen Angel
by orene treke
Summary: Set the spring after my one shot Don't Make Me Choose. Pogue makes a new friend with no dark secrets. That can't be right! Lots of angst, lots of fluffiness, could be slashiness. Anything could happen. YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**A FALLEN ANGEL.**

A/N I've set this story in the late spring after my one shot story "Don't Make me Choose" where Pogue broke up with Kate. This story will contain male bonding, which may or may not become slashie. Definitely no Mary Sue, but maybe Gary Stu. Tee heee heeee. Sly wink!

Disclaimer. The world of The Covenant and it's characters belong to the creators of "The Covenant". I only own my own original characters.

CHAPTER 1

Pogue Parry settled himself on his favorite rock, beside his favorite stream, which ran through his favorite piece of woodland. Stretching his muscular swimmer's legs out, he lent back on his elbows, closed his blue eyes and tipped his head back to enjoy the warm spring sun. His long blond hair fell back from his shoulders and hung behind him.

The sun was feeling so good, Pogue got the urge to feel it on more of his skin. He sat up and pulled his shirt and t shirt up over his head in one fluid movement. He flexed his broad shoulders and stretched his muscular arms before settling back on his elbows again. His abdominal muscles flexed and rippled in the warm sunlight as he settled himself back into position again. His jeans as ever sat low on his hips, so much of his pelvic region was exposed. The hard defined creases between the tops of his thighs and lower abdomen could be seen plunging below the waistline of the jeans, with a tuft of blond hair showing. His friend Reid was always teasing Pogue about this and threatening to forcibly wax his friends "bikini line" as he wore ridiculously small speedos when he swam.

Pogue's superb physical condition was no accident. He and his three closest friends, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms were the four top swimmers in their school's swim team. Pogue's specialty stroke was butterfly, so he had developed great upper body strength and flexibility. As with most swimmers his strength came with suppleness and definition rather than bulk. A physique which combined with his blond haired, blue eyed Norseman looks made Pogue a wildly attractive young man.

Understandably Pogue was a popular romantic target amongst the female population of the exclusive Spencer Academy where he, Caleb, Reid and Tyler were known as the "Sons of Ipswich". They were the descendants of four of the five original founding families of Ipswich.

The descendant of the fifth bloodline, Chase Collins, caused the boys a great deal of trouble the previous fall. For the boys were more than just close friends. Their familys' bloodlines carried a secret.

Nobody knew how it started or where the power came from, but the eldest male of each generation inherited supernatural powers. The families fled from the witch hunts in Europe and settled in New England only to be find themselves in peril again. This time it was the Salem Witch Hunts.

To protect the families and their descendants they formed "The Covenant". A pact between the four surviving families to protect their secret. Pogue and his friends were the eldest males of their generation of "The Covenant".

Chase Collins was the eldest male of the fifth bloodline which was believed to have died out during the witch hunts.

Chase had come to Ipswich to try and take the other boys powers for himself. He had found out too late that the powers had severe side effects. The powers were addictive. They also fed on the body's vitality. The more you used the powers, the more your body wasted away, aging at a frightening pace. Chase was totally addicted before he found out about the consequences.

He believed that with more powers he could defy the aging process. He needed to find a member of one of the other blood lines and coerce them into willing him their powers. A process which was not allowed within the "Covenant" because it would result in the death of that person. Chase didn't care. He had already killed many times to gain his level of power and to protect his own secret.

He had tried to force Caleb into willing him his powers. He put a spell on Kate, who was Pogue's girlfriend at the time, leaving her on the verge of death. When Pogue heard, he raced to protect her. It had been a trap to lure Pogue into Chase's web. Once he had Pogue, he had proceeded to greviously injure Pogue, to in turn lure Caleb into a trap. The attack had left Pogue in the intensive care ward of the local hospital.

Caleb had confronted Chase. He too would have succumbed to the fury of the power hungry youth, only his mother had persuaded his prematurely aged to father to will his power to his son. He did so knowing that it would cost him his life. But he did it knowing it would save Caleb's life. The huge power boost was enough for Caleb to defeat Chase.

Although Chase had been engulfed by fire, no remains were ever found. He had disappeared without trace.

Nearly six months had passed since then. Over the following winter Pogue had recovered from his injuries. He had turned 18 which was when his powers matured and he "ascended". The huge increase in his powers had made his recovery remarkably swift, astounding his doctors. He didn't even have to use. It just happened. Of course the temptation to use was huge with his new powers. He and Caleb, who had already ascended, worked through it together and were able to keep it under control. They were having more trouble with Reid, who had also ascended, but had always been a reckless user. Tyler had yet to ascend, but he was pretty steady. They thought he should be ok.

While lying in hospital, he had time to think about his life and where he was heading. Being beaten nearly to death does that to a man.

He had realized that his and Kate's relationship was not a healthy one. He had to be honest that as much as he liked Kate, he would much rather spend time with Caleb, Reid and Tyler. Guys are supposed to have girlfriends though, so when Kate showed interest he went along with it, thinking it was the right thing to do. He knew now that it hadn't been right. The feelings he had been expecting were just not there. He had expected to feel at least some "zing" when she was around.

Nothing.

He cared about her, but only as much as he would care about anybody he knew and considered a friend.

Not feeling as he thought he should about Kate made him feel very insecure, which made him very jealous of anybody being around Kate. The jealousy in turn angered Kate. It was becoming a vicious circle.

Once he had been able to be that honest about his own feelings, he had taken a good, hard, objective look at how Kate was with him. He had to admit that he was nothing more than a trophy boyfriend! His last conversation with her when he was in hospital had confirmed that. She hadn't seemed at all concerned about how he was. All she was worried about was being seen out with him so that people would know he was her boyfriend.

Again, he had to be honest with himself. If he really did like Kate as a true girlfriend, she would have been much more of a focus for his attention.

In the end, Kate brought things to a head when she tried to have him make her the center of his attention. She had tried to make him choose between her and the other boys in the Covenant.

He had decided then to put an end to that act and sent her away.

They still saw each other around the campus. He was always happy to see her, but just as pleased to move along. She always gave him a little smile and wave. He hoped that she didn't feel any bitterness or animosity. She really was a nice girl and deserved someone good for her.

Since he had been discharged from hospital and while recovering, Pogue had been taking time out on his own to think. Once the weather had warmed enough he had been coming to this special place that had been his favorite since childhood. It was so tranquil. The quiet chuckling of the stream, the sounds of birds and the forest scents all worked to calm Pogue. If you went a little further upstream, the stream cascaded over a water fall into a deep clear pond, ideal for a bracing swim. He considered it to be his own little piece of paradise.

"Parry's Paradise!"

He laughed at his own little piece of alliteration, stretched again and turned over to warm his back. His back of course was well toned and defined, the muscles rippling and flexing in the warmth. With his jeans sitting so low, the swell of his buttocks were exposed where they flared from the base of his spine. There was also a good deal of what Reid referred to as Pogue's "builder's cleavage" showing.

Having supernatural powers didn't make Pogue aware of everything going on around him. If they had, he would have known that someone was standing nearby, watching his act of sun worship.

XXX

Barton Forbes the 3rd was a student at Spenser.

Like many of the student body, he came from old money. The kind of family that Provost Higgins liked to have sending their offspring to Spencer's hallowed halls. Oh there were token scholarship students and, whisper it, "new money" kids. But the older the money the better!

As with the "old money" families, there had been several generations of Forbes attend Spencer. Barton had no choice about where he attended high school. It was preordained that he go to the same dusty halls his forbears had trod. He had been enrolled at birth.

He had saw it not as an exciting chapter in his life, but as a vast, dank, bog land he had to wade through. There were other schools he would much rather have attended. Particularly the local public High school. That had never been an option. He had been left with no alternative but to wade through the bog.

He was that rare breed of red head with dark copper colorings, the kind that other lesser mortals spent vast amounts of money and time trying to emulate. Barton was naturally blessed with the russet tones from birth. He hated to think what would have happened if he had been born a fair featured, fiery red head with freckles. His parents would have put him up for adoption! He had seen his mother looking down her nose at those other poor unfortunates with their skin frying in the sun. He could tell exactly what she was thinking.

He was also blessed with the ideal athletic physique. His father was convinced he would be a star quarterback or line backer as all the previous Forbes had been. He made no effort to hide his bitterness when Barton refused to try out for the team. Lacrosse had been suggested as well but had received the same disinterest, much to Barton Forbes seniors disgust.

Barton wanted to play ice hockey. He loved the fast moving, flowing pace of the game. Football was slow and lumbering by comparison. Both parents refused as they considered hockey players to be a bunch of thugs. Barton skated well and joined in with scrimmages but kept that very quiet from the family. The compromise they allowed was swimming, so he had joined the squad. He wasn't the star quality of the "Sons" but performed well enough as he enjoyed the physicality of the sport. He knew them to say "hey" to but no more.

His other secret passion was rock climbing. As a pass time his father considered it a pointless exercise. Barton spent much of his spare time on his own, exploring the country around Spencer looking for rock formations he could scale on his own. He would have loved to find some one to partner with so that he could try some more challenging climbs. He had yet to find any body in the student body who would share that interest.

The area of his life which was causing most angst for his parents was a complete lack of girlfriends. None had been mentioned on his visits home and his parents discrete inquiries with his contemporaries had failed to come up with any names. In their reality a good White Anglo Saxon Protestant boy should have girlfriends. From the right families of course. His parents were expecting to have to vet the girlfriends. They never imagined that he just wouldn't come forward with any. Barton was getting heartily sick of the questioning when he returned home for holidays. Even worse were the stuck up insipid daughters of family friends who were always being invited over for dinner, and then not very discretely being left alone with him.

His lack of interest caused some concern for Barton himself. He attracted plenty of attention from girls on campus, but he couldn't work up any interest in return. He dated a few. Very briefly. Every time they just left him cold. He put it down to being surrounded by the type of snobby bitches he wouldn't want to know anyway. He was able to convince himself for a while that he was being picky.

At lease it was a way to cause his parents grief. So that was good in his book.

He had been following this particular stream hoping to find some interesting rocks to test himself on.

Having clambered over a pile of rocks he had been just in time to witness Pogue's turn over. Barton recognized him straight away. What he wasn't prepared for was how the sight affected him. He felt a tightening somewhere in the region of his chest along with a flush of warmth through his entire being. The rush of feeling left him rooted to the spot.

This was how he had expected to feel when he was with one of his dates. Not at the sight of one of his team mates! What was wrong with him?

Pogue's head was pillowed on his arms, his face towards Barton, his eyes closed. Some of his long blond hair had fallen across his face, giving him a vulnerable, unguarded look. It took Barton's breath away. He never thought he would ever use the word beautiful to describe another male, but that was the only word that would do justice to the vision before him. His eyes swept from the blond hair, along the smooth back to the base where Pogue's buttocks swelled above the waist line of his jeans. The dark cleft between.

Maybe if some of the girls at school would allow themselves to be seen this way, he would have reacted this way to the. They preferred to project the flashy, sophisticated party hack image. Somehow Barton didn't think they would have this much impact on him though. He was sure his face was flushing a deeper shade.

As if sensing someone was watching him, Pogue's eyes opened and locked with Barton's. He lifted his head from his arms and more of his hair cascaded across his face, brushing his lips. Barton found the sight deeply affecting.

Pogue's eyes widened at first at realizing someone was standing not ten feet away, watching him. They settled though at recognizing Barton.

His lips parted slightly in surprise, for he was finding himself strangely affected by the sight of Barton. He had seen his school mate before but never quite like this. He was dressed in denim shorts which stopped just short of his knees. One foot was up on a boulder so the shorts had pulled back to expose the boys tanned legs, his muscular calves tensed as he held his stance. He wore a tank top which left his swimming and climbing toned arms bare. One hand rested on the raised knee.

Barton was startled by Pogue catching him out, his face had flushed attractively, his startling green eyes had widened. Pogue wondered if he had ever seen such amazing eyes. The green was rimmed by black, giving the eyes a strange intensity that drew you in. The dark copper hair glinted in the sun.

Maybe it was the setting that made the difference, but both boys now seemed to be caught in some kind of spell. For a split second Pogue even wondered if that was what was happening. Was Reid hiding somewhere nearby punking him? It took another fraction of a second for his senses to tell him there was no supernatural power at work here. But he knew he never felt like this when he saw Kate.

It was Barton who finally broke the silence.

"Hey" he said hesitantly, raising his hand from his knee giving a tentative wiggle of his fingers.

Pogue blinked, then propped himself up on one elbow, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Barton's breath caught at the sight of the flexing and tensing of muscle in Pogue's shoulders, back and buttocks. What was going on here?

"Hey. You're Barton right?" Pogue's voice brought Barton out of his trance. "You're on the swimming team."

"Aahumm, yeah." Barton finally mumbled. "Pogue right?"

"Yeah."

They continued to gaze at each other for a second before Barton became nervous.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you. I was just..." his voice trailed off helplessly.

Pogue sat up and turned to face Barton.

"S'ok." he said putting his hand out. "Nice to meet you properly. I've seen you at training."

"Same, but there's never time to talk is there."

Pogue laughed lightly.

"That's for sure! Coach keeps Caleb, Reid , Pogue and I hard out. By the time he lets us finish most of you other guys have gone."

"You guys are awesome together. Great relay team!"

"Hey thanks!" both boys were much more relaxed now.

"You want to join me?" Pogue asked patting the rock beside him and smiling.

Barton's face lit up in a wide bright smile.

"Cheers." he said shrugging off a small back pack and flopping down next to Pogue.

"It was good to see you come back to squad. I hear you got banged up pretty bad."

Pogue shivered slightly at the memory.

"I can think of much more pleasant ways of getting off school." he said ironically.

"You up here hiking on your own?'

"I've been looking round for some rocks to climb. Thought there might be some up here somewhere."

"There's a waterfall a bit further upstream with some good rock faces around it. You like climbing then?"

"Yeah. I have to do it quietly though because my parents don't approve. Don't approve of ice hockey either so I can't play that. They want me to play football or lacrosse but I can't stand either of those."

"Swimming is allowed though?" Pogue asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah that's about as close as we have ever come to agreeing on something."

"You know, I think Spencer Academy must have the highest rate of parental interference in student lives in the whole country!" Pogue said laughing.

"Particularly in my case!" Barton said bitterly. "I'm expected to uphold the traditions set by four previous generations of Forbes who have dragged their sorry asses through Spencer."

"Oh man. Tough shoes to fill." Pogue said giving Barton a sympathetic look.

"What about you Pogue? Your parents give you much grief?"

"Not really. My Dad died young and my Mom hasn't been round much since. Trust fund kid!" he said looking at the space between his shoes.

"Shit! Sorry Pogue. I didn't know."

"Course you didn't!" Pogue said, looking back up at Barton quickly to let him know he wasn't upset with him. He turned a little towards Barton, laying on his side and slid one foot up by his butt to brace himself. He propped himself on his elbow. Barton was touched at the intimacy of the posture. He leaned back on his elbow to bring his eyes level with Pogue's.

"Caleb, Reid and Tyler have been my family really."

"Ah. The "Sons of Ipswich"." Barton said making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. Pogue chuckled quietly.

"Grand title, I don't think! It's just our families have known each other for generations, so we all grew up together. Like brothers."

"You all seem real tight."

"Our fathers all died young. We pretty much look out for each other. Try and keep Reid out of trouble." he said pulling a face.

"He does seem to be pretty full on."

"Drives Caleb crazy!"

"You're not with them today?"

"No. Caleb is out with Sarah. His girlfriend." He said looking at Barton to make sure he knew who he was talking about. Barton nodded to show he was following.

"Reid dragged Tyler off somewhere. Probably to go scam some poor sucker at pool."

"Aaron?"

"Oh, you've seen them at work!"

Barton laughed softly.

"Yeah, once or twice down at Nicky's"

"I don't remember ever seeing you there." Pogue said in surprise.

"I don't go there much. Spent most of my time avoiding those flashy, pushy Spencer types who think that all boys want to date them! Ended up leaving early every time."

Pogue snorted, looking down at his hand where it rested on his other arm.

"I know the ones you mean!"

Barton wondered with a start if he had put his foot in his mouth as he remembered Pogue went out with Kate.

"Sorry Pogue! I didn't mean your girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

Pogue looked up quickly and reached out to touch Barton's hand reassuringly.

"S'ok buddy. That's _just_ what Kate was like. It took me a long time to figure that out about most Spencer girls. Good for you being able to see that. I split up with her when I was in hospital."

"Oh"

"Hey it's alright. Really." Pogue said giving Barton's hand a squeeze. "Talking to me must be like walking through a mine field!" he said laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe I've got a talent for saying all the wrong things." Barton's hand was tingling where Pogue's was still laying on top of it.

"Don't worry about it! I'm glad you came along. I'm enjoying talking to you! What about you? Have any of the "flashy, pushy" types managed to snare you yet?"

Barton laughed dryly.

"Nooo! I've tried dating a few. Just left me cold. When their first question is "Hey sugar, what kind of car do you drive?" it doesn't exactly flick my switch. It's driving my parents crazy!" he laughed again brightly. "Every time they see me I get quizzed. They reckon a good W.A.S.P. boy like me should be dating and checking marriage prospects." this time he shivered and the corners of his mouth pulled down into a frown.

"They have this whole picture of how they want me to live my life and expect me to live that way. Honestly they're worse than the British Royal Family!"

"Oh man!" Pogue breathed sympathetically. Neither of them seemed to notice that Pogue's hand was still on top of Barton's and that his thumb had hooked underneath so that he was actually holding Barton's hand. It felt so natural.

"I don't get to make many friends because my parents either disapprove, or they really embarrass me by quizzing everybody about what I do." Barton said very quietly, then with more animation.

"I wouldn't mind so much if it was me they cared about! But it's all about them and their image!" He looked at Pogue ruefully. "That's why I come up here on my own." Now he was the one looking down. His hair brushed across Pogue's forehead.

"Hey" Pogue said firmly, squeezing Barton's hand again. "You've got a friend here, and I don't scare easily! Neither do my friends." he said, his eyes dancing.

Barton hooked his thumb around Pogue's and squeezed to show his appreciation.

Both boys became aware that they were holding hands, glanced at where their thumbs were hooked together, then looked up at each other. They were both wide eyed with surprise that they were this intimate and didn't mind. They both flopped onto their backs, shoulder to shoulder and just laughed at the shear joy of being with another person and there being no awkwardness. No pretense.

Pogue leaned up on his elbow to look at Barton.

"Hey. You want to go check out this waterfall?"

"Hell yeah!"

They both scrambled to their feet and gathered up there discarded gear. Shoulder to shoulder, they set off through the warm sun.

A/N. OMG! Where is this heading? Will they fall in love and give us lots of slashiness? (Is that a word?) Or will they just become bestest friends and be best men at each others weddings? Will there be angst? Will there be tragedy? Will there be passion? Is Barton a Gary Stu? Check in soon and see. MWAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

**A FALLEN ANGEL**

A/N I've set this story in the late spring after my one shot story "Don't Make me Choose" where Pogue broke up with Kate. This story will contain male bonding, which may or may not become slashie. Definitely no Mary Sue, but maybe Gary Stu. Tee heee heeee. Sly wink!

Disclaimer. The world of The Covenant and it's characters belong to the creators of "The Covenant". I only own my own original characters.

CHAPTER 2

Pogue led Barton upstream towards the waterfall and pool. They clambered over rocks, fallen trees and walked through sunny open spaces, green with grass and splashed with colors of wild flowers. When they rounded a clump of trees and came in sight of the falls, Barton gasped with delight.

The trees opened out to a wide sunny glade. On the far side the waterfall cascaded over a high rock face and plunged down into the deep clear pool. The sun shone on the rock faces making them look warm and inviting. Barton could straight away see some excellent climbs, some straight forward and some more challenging.

"Pogue, this is awesome!" he breathed as he took it all in.

"After that rock you found me on, this is my favorite place on Earth. It's really only me, Caleb, Reid and Tyler know about it. We come up here sometimes in the summer to swim. Anyway. Are you going to show me some rock climbing moves?"

"You bet big fella! Let's try over that way." Barton replied pointing away to their right. They followed the shore around to the base of the rock face.

Pogue dropped his shirt on to the ground and stepped up next to Barton who was studying the rocks. He looked around when he felt Pogue's bare shoulder touch his own.

"Which way are we going up?" asked Pogue as he gazed up towards the top.

"You want to try some climbing?" Barton asked delightedly.

"Sure. I'm up for anything man." Unlike Reid, Pogue enjoyed physically challenging himself without resorting to "using". Relying on his powers robbed him of any enjoyment.

"You tell me where to put my feet and hands and I'll do my best to follow you and not fall off. Just don't kill me ok! I'm too pretty to die" He said smiling broadly at Barton.

"Oh really!" Barton laughed and gave Pogue a playful punch on the arm. Pogue pretended to collapse in agony and rolled around on the ground. Still laughing Barton reached down, grabbed Pogue's hand and pulled him back to his feet.

"Ok then, We'll start just over here to our left. It looks safe enough to free climb without ropes." Barton put his arm around Pogue's shoulder and turned him slightly to show him where he meant. "We'll climb up the that first ledge there, then move up and to the right, then up that sloping rock there. From the top of that it looks like it should be pretty simple to go straight up as there looks to be plenty of hand and foot holds from there."

As Barton pointed out the route he felt Pogue lean back into him as he followed Barton's pointing finger. He was very aware of the heat of Pogue's arm where it rested against his body. Barton's hand slipped down from Pogue's shoulder to his waste coming to rest on the top of his buttocks where they disappeared into his low slung jeans. Barton held his breath when he realized where his hand was, expecting Pogue to shove him away. But Pogue just nestled happily into his arm, waiting for Barton to finish his briefing.

He didn't know why he did it, but Barton couldn't resist running his thumb over the point where Pogue's buttock swelled out from the base of his back. It was so sensual. Barton had never felt like this when he had had his arm around any of the girls he dated. He wondered if he should stop, but still Pogue wasn't objecting.

Barton's fingers were now lying on the side of Pogue's jeans, dipping into the firm hollow on the side of his buttock. The feel of jeans under Barton's hand brought his mind back to the climb. He had to swallow a couple of times before he could talk.

"How well can you move in these jeans Pogue?" He was worried that Pogue wouldn't have enough reach if the jeans didn't give him full freedom of movement with his legs.

"No problem." Pogue said. He dropped his jeans to reveal he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts underneath.

"Alright then. Lets conquer this sucker!" Barton said. He stripped his tank top off. Both boys were now bare chested in the warm spring sun.

Pogue followed Barton up the rocks, placing his hands and feet where Barton was showing him. He was finding himself distracted much of the time. He too had been very aware of the physical contact with Barton at the base of the cliff. The companionable weight of the arm on his shoulder. The feel of Barton's body against his arm. The feel of Barton's thigh where it came in contact with Pogue's hand.

When Barton's hand had slid down his back, Pogue had shivered with pleasure. Kate's hand had never made him feel like that. He and the other boys in the Covenant were pretty affectionate with each other, but their touch had never made him feel like this either. Barton's hand was now resting on his buttock and when his thumb starting caressing, it was all Pogue could do not to sigh out loud. It felt so good. He felt Barton hold his breath and the thumb stopped it's slow caress. Pogue guessed that Barton too had begun to realize they were in a strange situation and was expecting Pogue to react badly. Pogue had nestled back into Barton's arm so the other boy would know he was ok.

Now here he was looking up at Barton from below, struggling to keep focused on the climb. The sight of Barton's muscular legs and buttocks flexing and stretching was becoming a total distraction. His back glistening in the sun, his powerful chest with large, dark protruding nipples. "Like head lights!" Pogue couldn't help thinking.

He was beginning to realize he was developing a full blown crush on this new friend. In the course of one afternoon. This was so different to how he felt about the other boys. He loved Caleb like an older twin. Reid was like the annoying little brother you want to smack down when he was there, but you missed like crazy when he wasn't. Tyler was the "Baby Boy", the baby brother they would all do anything, even kill, to protect. It was way different to the way he had felt about Kate too, or any of the other girls he had dated. If he was reading the signs right, Barton felt the same way too. Was he just as confused?

They continued there climb until Barton reached a deep ledge just short of the top. It was shaped like a large arm chair. He turned and sat with his back to the warm rock, gasping with delight at the view. He reached down and grabbed Pogue's hand, pulling him up on to the ledge.

The sat shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the sun and the view. They could have been the only people on earth. They could see a rolling vista of wooded hills and valleys. All signs of cultivation or civilization were hidden behind trees or hills.

Pogue was very aware of Barton's particular scent. It was somehow spicy, yet didn't smell sprayed on or expensive.

"I don't know about you Pogue, but I think this just might be my new most favorite place. It's magic."

Pogue smiled quietly to himself at Barton's unconscious irony. Though he had only known Barton for barely two hours, he somehow felt he could safely tell him the secret of the Covenant. He had never felt that way about Kate and couldn't understand how Caleb had been able to trust Sarah so quickly. Now he understood. He instinctively knew he could trust Barton as much as he trusted his "brothers" in the Covenant

"I never considered climbing up here. Wouldn't have known how without you showing me. Is there something scratching the back of my neck?" he asked leaning in front of Barton so that he could have a look.

"Yeah. You've got a twig tangled in your hair."

Barton started working to get the twig out. Pogue shuffled closer and leaned back against Barton's chest so that he could reach better.

"Do you know what you're going to do when you finish at Spencer?" Barton asked as he worried at the twig which seemed to be just getting tangled more and more in Pogue's long blond hair.

"I thought maybe go to college. Study politics or maybe literature." he winced as Barton pulled at the twig in frustration. "I seriously thought about going into motorbike racing, but..."

"But what? Why don't you?"

"OW! What's going on back there!"

"Sorry! Nearly got it. So why not bike racing?"

"Just seemed a bit pointless really."

"Who to?"

"I don't know. I just wonder if my Dad would have liked it."

"Would it be any more pointless than studying politics or literature if you didn't want too? You'll probably end up doing something else anyway."

Pogue shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess not. Not when you put it that way."

"Got it!" Barton declared triumphantly as he finally extracted the twig from Pogue's hair. Pogue reached up and ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out, but didn't move from where he leaned against Barton's chest. Barton wasn't too sure what to do with his hands. He took a chance and wrapped his arms around Pogue, clasping his hands together on the blonds lap. Pogue didn't object, just settled himself more comfortably.

"What about you Barton? Do you get any choice? Or do your parents have a plan for that too?"

Barton humphed and growled deep in his chest, the growl vibrating through both their frames.

"Of course they do! Harvard to study law or medicine, or if I must commerce." He shook his head dejectedly.

"How about you Barton? Do you have a plan?"

"If I can get away with it, I want to go to a good art school."

"Really?" Pogue asked in amazement. "That would be amazing! Do you draw?"

"Yeah. I draw, paint. Play keyboards. Write a little."

"Hey brilliant! I suppose none of those are on your parents approved list."

"Nah ah! Forbes must be patrons of the arts, not artists. It's ok to own it, not produce it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to Art School!" Barton declared defiantly. "I'm trying to make myself as independent of my parents as I can. I work part time to earn money. Sell paintings. They'll cut me off for sure!"

"That's where else I've seen you. You work part time in the book store in town."

"Yeah. Provost Higgins isn't too happy about it." he laughed. "Old money like me shouldn't be a shop boy!"

"Honestly I think that man worries more about the schools image than principles or academic achievement!" Pogue exclaimed indignantly. "I totally respect how you are trying to stand on your own feet!"

Barton gave him a grateful squeeze. They settled to gaze across their own private panorama. Pogue clasped his hands together and rested them on top of Barton's.

"Pogue?" Barton spoke tentatively.

"Mm?" Pogue answered tilting his head back onto Barton's shoulder so that he could look at him.

Barton was hesitant to continue as he desperately did not want to break whatever magic was at work here. But he was afraid that Pogue was going to get weirded out. He was pretty weirded out himself, but didn't want it to end.

"Are you...um...are you finding any of this a bit weird?" He held his breath, waiting for Pogue's reaction. He could feel Pogue tense, but he didn't pull away.

"I don't know. Why. Do you?"

"I...I know I should, I've never been like this with a guy before. I don't know..." his voice trailed off helplessly.

"I know what you mean. It should feel weird, but it doesn't. Well not to me." Pogue turned his head a little to try and gage how Barton was reacting.

"Same here. I know I'm liking this." he said giving Pogue a squeeze with his arms.

"Me too."

They were silent again for a minute. Barton was relieved to feel Pogue relax again.

"Do you want more?" Pogue asked quietly.

Barton didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't honestly say yes, nor could he honestly say no. He said as much.

"Pogue, I honestly don't know. Right at this second, I just know I've never felt like this with any body before. Not even with a girl. How about you?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know either. But when I was with Kate...well...this is how I expected to feel." he said rubbing his thumbs over Barton's hands clasped underneath his. " Even when I was alone with her, I felt like...like she really wasn't there with me. Have you ever slept with a girl?"

Barton hadn't been expecting the question and was caught wrong footed and coughed instead of answering. Pogue flushed and looked away.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No it's ok, really." he squeezed Pogue again to show he was ok. "Just wasn't expecting the question. But yeah I have."

Pogue didn't answer. He was struggling with an unexpected sinking in his belly. Why did it bother him that Barton had slept with a girl or two. For heavens sake, Pogue certainly had. Why did he almost feel as though Barton had been soiled somehow. Perhaps he had begun to idealize his new friend as some kind of pure angel who had fallen at his feet. Untouched. Uncomplicated.

Barton nudged the side of Pogue's head with his nose to get him to look around.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

Pogue looked around at him. His face was flushed with embarrassment.

"N...no. Well...it shouldn't."

"Ok then, how about you."

"Girls?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, me too." Funny, any other time he would have been very defensive about it, but now, he felt like he wished he hadn't. He heard Barton sigh. Did he feel the same way? Pogue pulled the red head's hands in tighter and without even thinking about it, dropped one hand down and clasped Barton's leg pulling it against his own.

"This is so fucked up!" he breathed.

"I know." said Barton. "If it's any comfort, it was nothing special."

Pogue looked attentively at him, silently willing him to go on. Barton looked away into the distance.

"The first time was such a let down. We were both drunk. I tried a few more times after that. Thought it might get better with practice." he took a deep breath. "They may as well have been blow up dolls for all I felt for any of them."

"What about guys Barton?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Never thought about it. I don't know, I guess I just thought the right girl would finally come along and it would all be right. To be honest though, I was starting to wonder when." He chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "And who do I find the feeling with? One of the biggest jocks at Spencer Academy!"

"Flatterer!" Pogue murmured.

Barton nuzzled his nose into Pogue's hair.

"How about you then jock? Was it all fire works for you?"

Pogue shrugged his shoulders, then nestled his head back against Barton.

"It was ok I guess. I was pretty excited about it at the time. But as soon as it was over, I just wanted out of the room, the car, where ever. Looking back on it now, to be honest, I felt dirty somehow. I always rushed off and had a shower. One girl said I didn't respect her. I didn't argue with her. How could I explain that I didn't respect myself."

He turned in Barton's arms and looked full at him.

"You know, you've managed to turn my life completely upside down in one afternoon!" he said with a chuckle.

"What about what you've done to mine!" exclaimed Barton, trying his best to sound injured. Pogue smiled at him and bumped his nose with his own.

They looked into each others eyes, deeply, for the first time. Everything seemed to go quiet as though the world was holding it's breath.

They leaned towards each other...

Mwahahahaha! A little cliff hanger! Hahaha. Well appropriate considering where they are sitting! Will something happen, or is Kate sitting in the trees with a sniper rifle. Ooooh what a good idea for a nasty plot twist. Mwahahahaha! Tune in next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A FALLEN ANGEL**

A/N I've set this story in the late spring after my one shot story "Don't Make me Choose" where Pogue broke up with Kate. This story will contain male bonding, which may or may not become slashie. Definitely no Mary Sue, but maybe Gary Stu. Tee heee heeee. Sly wink!

Disclaimer. The world of The Covenant and it's characters belong to the creators of "The Covenant". I only own my own original characters.

CHAPTER 3

_They looked into each others eyes, deeply, for the first time. Everything seemed to go quiet as though the world was holding it's breath._

_They leaned towards each other..._

both boys became aware of the others breath on their faces. They were both quivering. Pogue was convinced now there was some kind of magic in the air.

Their lips brushed.

It was like a surge, a shock wave, burst out from the boys. They both pressed in eagerly for a deeper kiss...

"POGUE! POGUE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Pogue and Barton sprang apart at the sound of Reid's voice bellowing up from below. They were both panting, their eyes wide in surprise and wonder at what they had both just felt.

Pogue untangled himself from Barton's arms and shuffled around so that he could see over the edge. Reid was standing by their discarded gear, looking round for them. Tyler was squatted down at the edge of the pond. He had been about to send a pebble skipping a across the surface, but had stopped in mid throw as if sensing something. He looked warily around the clearing.

Pogue turned to Barton with a sly grin and put his fingers to his lips. Barton's eyes widened in understanding. He leaned up next to Pogue, his arm over the blonde's shoulder so that he could see what was going on.

Pogue picked up a small boulder about half the size of his fist and sighted on Reid below them. He didn't think that he could rely on gravity to achieve what he wanted. He tossed the rock out from the cliff. Keeping his back to Barton so that his new friend couldn't see the power make his eyes go black, he gently directed the fall of the rock.

Barton gasped quietly. He had felt something course through his body just after Pogue tossed the rock. It felt as though some sort of life force had surged through his body and around him and Pogue.

The rock landed with a loud crack, on top of another flat stone, right behind the unsuspecting blond boy.

Reid yelled and jumped about a foot in the air, spinning around to see where the stone had come from. Pogue and Barton both nearly fell from their ledge they were laughing so hard.

Tyler looked around and up, his face lighting up in a wide delighted grin when he realized what had happened. Reid too looked up and saw the two boys on the cliff.

"AHH! SO NOT FARE!" he yelled up at Pogue. "What the hell are you doing up there.?"

Pogue waved and turned to start climbing back down with Barton close behind him. Pogue was a natural athlete. Now that Barton had shown him how and he felt more confident, he climbed quickly back down. Barton was suitably impressed. They both nimbly jumped the last meter or so to land close to the wildly grinning Reid.

Reid launched himself at Pogue, catching him in a headlock. He then began to pummel Pogue with playful punches.

"What's the big idea, scaring the crap out of me like that eh?"...(punch.) "EH?!" (punch...punch)

"Reid! GEDDOFF!" Pogue was laughing through Reid's arm. Reid let him go as Tyler trotted up, the delighted smile still on his face.

"Hey Pogue!" he greeted his friend. They performed their own particular hand shake, by bumping knuckles then ran their hands back to back with fingers waggling.

Tyler turned to Barton and put his hand out.

"Barton Forbes isn't it?"

"Yeah. Tyler right?"

"Yeah. Hey I've seen you swim at school. Good style man!"

"Hey thanks. Don't measure up to you four super stars!"

"I like this guy!" Reid enthused. "Speaks my kind of flattery!" he said sticking his hand out. "Reid Garwin, and the gormless brunette here is Tyler Simms."

Tyler looked daggers at him and went to grab him, making him dance away, laughing.

"Sorry about him." Pogue said to Barton as Tyler rolled his eyes in exasperation. Barton just stood there with his hand clamped over his mouth. His sides shaking with suppressed laughter.

Tyler decided to ignore Reid and turned back to Pogue.

"So, what were you guys doing up there?" he asked as Pogue and Barton bent down to pick their discarded clothes and got dressed. The air was cooling off in the late afternoon.

"Barton was showing me some rock climbing." he said gesturing at the cliffs. "The view up there is amazing!". He gave Reid an irritated look. "What brings you guys up here."

Reid shoved his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans and shrugged.

"We got bored and decided to come look for you. Figured you'd be hanging out on your own again." He waggled a finger at Pogue. "It's not healthy young man!"

Tyler just looked apologetic.

"No Reid." Pogue laughed. "It's hanging out with you that's not healthy!" he backed away with his hands up when it looked like Reid might attack him again.

"We were going to head down to Nicky's later." Tyler said trying to head off another scuffle. "You want to meet us down there? How about you Barton?"

Pogue saw Barton give him an sideways glance.

"Barton's not too keen on the place. Finds your average Spencerette to be a little too predatory."

"That's what I like about the place!" exclaimed Reid. "Keeps a player like me real busy." he boasted. Tyler rolled his eyes again and shook his head in despair.

"Just cos you don't get any Baby Boy!" Reid chided him.

"Tyler has standards Reid!" Pogue defended his younger friend as Tyler swatted at Reid. His blond friend danced away from him. Pogue turned to Barton.

"What do you reckon? Want to come?"

"Yeah. If you promise to protect me!"

xxXXxx

They all hiked back to the road where their vehicles were parked. Tyler's Hummer was parked next to Pogue's bright yellow Ducati. A little further along was Barton's ten year old, well used Jeep Cherokee.

Reid raised his eyebrows when he saw it. It was rare to the point of eccentricity for a Spencer Academy student to own a car as old as that. Unless it was an expensive classic.

Barton saw his expression.

"Paid for with my own hard earned cash. No trust fund money!" he said pridefully. Pogue was relieved to see that Reid was actually impressed, giving their new friend an approving pat on the shoulder.

Pogue followed Barton over to his car, taking in the artist supplies in the back. He put his hand on Barton's shoulder. They both felt warmth surge through them at the touch.

'See you down there about eight?" Pogue asked. Barton smiled fondly at him.

"Sure thing "Big Jock"" he replied with a grin as he climbed into the Cherokee. He gave a wave as he drove off down the road.

Pogue suddenly felt bereft at Barton's departure. How could you get to feel like that about someone in one afternoon? He became aware of Tyler standing beside him.

Tyler was very aware of a spark between Pogue and Barton. It wasn't just their body language, or the way the way they looked at each other. There was something almost elemental about it. There was also that surge he had felt at the pond. Did that have something to do with it? There was something niggling at the back of his mind. Something he remembered reading in the "Book of Damnation". It's a wonder Reid hadn't noticed, but then Reid wasn't known for being the sensitive type. Tyler felt Pogue's mood and gave his friends shoulder a squeeze.

"Come on. Let's go get ready."

xxXXxx

Barton arrived outside Nicky's just before eight o'clock. He looked around apprehensively, wondering about going in on his own. He spotted a bright yellow shape across the parking lot. It was Pogue's Ducati which was parked next to Tyler's Hummer.

He wasn't just apprehensive about going in because couldn't be bothered with the unwanted advances from the flashy and pushy "Spencerettes". He had to be honest with himself, he was scared about seeing Pogue again.

Alone in his room, the whole afternoon had begun to seem somehow surreal. He too had felt as bereft as Pogue as he drove away that afternoon. He had found himself staring at Pogue's image reflected in the rear view mirror. His eyes were glued to the image until he rounded a bend and Pogue disappeared from sight. He sighed at the unaccustomed emptiness he felt in his soul.

He had stood in front of the mirror after he had showered. He felt so different in himself that he was sure he must look different. But no. The same face he saw this morning was still gazing back at him from the mirror.

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

What was going on? This morning he had considered himself to be a fairly normal young man. Just with way too much taste to find any interesting women yet? Now a few hours later, he found himself feeling, what?

Lovesick?

Yes. Lovesick.

Over Pogue Parry. Considered by most of the female population of Spencer to be one of the most desirable young men on campus. The ultimate heterosexual. Even though Pogue certainly seemed to feel the same way, Barton wasn't sure that he would now, two hours later.

The whole situation frankly scared him to death. He had never been attracted to guys before. He couldn't be gay! Could he? Was this what being gay was about? He wished he had someone he could talk to about it. Unfortunately the only person he could consider talking to was Pogue Parry.

He had laid back on his bed and rolled to face the wall. For a couple of minutes he actually considered not going at all. Then found he couldn't not go. He simply had to see Pogue again. It was as though he no longer felt complete without his blond team mate.

With a sigh he had sat up and finished dressing, then grabbed the keys to his dark green Cherokee and headed out.

Now, here he was outside Nicky's. He took a deep breath and stepped through the doors.

The noise and color inside assaulted his senses like a large wave hitting him in the face. He stopped just inside the door and scanned the large sprawling room.

Several girls noticed his entry. There were some shy smiles. Others were more forward, turning towards him coquettishly and visibly preening. He gave a tight little smile and continued looking for Pogue.

His heart leapt when he saw Pogue's long blond hair across the room.

A connection flared between them.

Pogue sensed that Barton was there and he turned to look across the room. His breath caught at the sight of his friends dark green eyes framed by the dark copper hair. He was dressed in form fitting army surplus, camouflage combat pants, a black tank top and black bomber jacket. At that moment, Pogue knew he had never seen a more breath taking sight.

He had gone through the same angst that afternoon as Barton. Completely confused by these feelings he had always believed he shouldn't have for another guy. He had even called Tyler to tell him that he wouldn't come to Nicky's.

Tyler had quickly, and loudly, protested that Pogue had to go. He guessed that Pogue was nervous about seeing Barton again but instinctively knew that it was vital that the two boys meet again. He hoped that Caleb would turn up so that he could talk to him about it all. Now that he saw the connection being made across that busy room, Tyler knew he had been right to insist that Pogue come along.

Even Reid noticed this time. He looked from Pogue to Barton and back again, his mouth hanging open at what he was sensing. If he could have seen auras, he was sure that these two boys auras would have been blazing like beacons to each other. Tyler gave him a sharp nudge to stop him staring.

Barton made his way across to them. It was as if he couldn't see anyone but Pogue amongst the crowd. A busty blond girl with attitude, gave her hair a flick and sidled up to him and opened her mouth to speak. She was left looking like stunned guppy as Barton walked right past without noticing her. Her mouth snapped shut as a look of disbelief slipped across her features. She put her finger tips to her face as if checking it was still there, before turning and rushing for the powder room while fishing for her makeup repair kit.

Tyler and Reid looked at each other and burst out laughing. Pogue didn't even notice.

When he walked up to him, Pogue pulled Barton into a quick unselfconscious hug, his face beaming at him. As the two boys embraced, Tyler once again felt that surge in the atmosphere he had felt at the waterfall. Reid felt it too this time. He turned to Tyler, seeing if his younger friend had also felt it.

Pogue threw his arm around Barton's shoulders and the two of them turned to talk to Tyler and Reid. The two friends both tried to look like they hadn't sensed anything unusual. They also tried to pretend they hadn't seen Kate's bemused look from across the room.

She had been one of the girls who had noticed Barton's entrance. She had seen him on campus, but never this close or out of uniform. She decided she needed to get to know this young man. Preening and putting on her "special" smile she had been about to step forward when "blond and busty" had made her move.

Kate had watched in fascination as Barton had completely ignored the delightful morsel that was being offered to him. Even more fascinating was the fact that he walked right past everybody else to Pogue as though her ex boyfriend was the only being on the planet. And Pogue seemed to be just as focused on Barton. She was going to have to quiz Sarah about this!

Sarah had in fact arrived with Caleb, right behind Barton and they had both witnessed the snubbing of "blond and busty". Caleb had smiled in sympathy at the girl's plight. He and Sarah had crossed the room in Barton's wake and were mildly surprised that he was making a beeline for Pogue along with them. Caleb's dark eyebrows went up when he saw Pogue embrace Barton. Sarah saw his dark eyes go wide and she felt him tense next to her as though he had sensed something she was unable to. She knew enough about the "Covenant" to take notice. Caleb shot a quick glance at Tyler and Reid to see if they had sensed anything. They were too busy talking for him to tell.

As Pogue and Barton turned to face Tyler and Reid, Caleb and Sarah joined the group.

"Hey Caleb!" Pogue exclaimed when he saw his dark haired friend. They bumped knuckles and waggled fingers in greeting. "Do you know Barton, from the swim team."

"Hey Barton, nice to meet you." Caleb said shaking hands and taking in the startling dark green eyes. He immediately liked Pogue's new friend. Unfortunately, since their encounter with Chase Collins, he was very wary about new friends within the group. He didn't seriously think Barton was a threat to them. He had been seeing the copper headed boy around since they had started at Spencer. But there was something at work here. An under current of some sort of power that he had sensed. If Pogue was aware of it, he wasn't letting on.

"Who wants to shoot some pool?" Reid asked enthusiastically.

"I'm in!" replied Pogue. "Barton?" Barton nodded yes.

Reid turned to Tyler.

"You up for a game of doubles Baby Boy?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Not just yet. I need to ask Caleb something. I'll join you in a minute."

Reid scowled for a second, but the lure of an empty pool table was more than he could resist. He grabbed Pogue and Barton and hauled them away.

Tyler stepped over next to Caleb. Two sets of dark eyes watched the threesome set up a game and start playing.

Tyler looked at his older friend, seeing the look of concern in the dark features.

"Tyler. We need to talk. Now!"

_**Oh no! Not another cliffie! Sorry kosmos607, couldn't help myself. What has Caleb so concerned? And no it's not Chase come back in another body. That story line has been done to death!!!!! I just couldn't resist blowing off a Mary Sue there. (Sniggers)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A FALLEN ANGEL**

OMG! There's finally an update. Abject apologies to my readers! Usual excuses... busy life, yadda yadda yadda. But real reason is I've also had the worst case of writers block. Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing in the meantime. It really gives motivation to carry on.

A/N I've set this story in the late spring after my one shot story "Don't Make me Choose" where Pogue broke up with Kate. This story will contain male bonding, which may or may not become slashie. Definitely no Mary Sue, but maybe Gary Stu. Tee heee heeee. Sly wink!

Disclaimer. The world of The Covenant and it's characters belong to the creators of "The Covenant". I only own my own original characters.

CHAPTER 4

_Reid scowled for a second, but the lure of an empty pool table was more than he could resist. He grabbed Pogue and Barton and hauled them away._

_Tyler stepped over next to Caleb. Two sets of dark eyes watched the threesome set up a game and start playing._

_Tyler looked at his older friend, seeing the look of concern in the dark features._

"_Tyler. We need to talk. Now!"_

Tyler blinked at his dark haired friend.

"About Pogue and Barton?"

Caleb looked mildly surprised that Tyler knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"You've sensed something too?"

"Yeah! Ever since we first met up with them this afternoon at the waterfall." He smiled briefly, remembering the prank Pogue had played on Reid.

"I sensed some kind of surge of power just before I saw them on the cliff."

Pogue's eyes widened at hearing this.

"On a _cliff_.?!"

"Yeah. Barton was showing Pogue how to rock climb. It was weird though. Whenever they were close together there was like a charge in the air. When they touched each other, there was warmth as though the sun came out."

Caleb scowled.

"I don't like it!"

"Huh?"

"I don't like someone having this much power over Pogue. I mean, it looks like Pogue is in love with him. Pogue's not gay for God's sake!"

Tyler cocked his head and looked thoughtfully over where Reid, Pogue and Barton were deep in a game. It looked like it was Pogue and Barton against Reid. Those odds were so stacked one way! Pogue and Barton were going to need help. They didn't stand a chance against Reid. Even on his own!

He hoped Reid hadn't persuaded their new friend to bet money on the game. Reid was sharp. Even without using. Tyler shook his head.

"I don't think it's like that Caleb."

"Tyler..."

"No really! I'm not sure who has more power over who!" He nodded to where Barton was watching Pogue take a shot. The green eyes were locked on Pogue. The look could only be called "lovesick". There certainly didn't seem to be anything calculated about it.

"We all thought _Chase_ was a good sort too! Look where that got us."

"Look Caleb, I know Chase kissed you..." He laughed as he quickly ducked Caleb's hand which came up to clip his ear.

"Tyler this is serious!"

"I know Caleb. But I think you're reading this wrong. I agree, it all looks really strange, like there is some kind of power involved." He looked thoughtful for a moment. " There's something I vaguely remember reading in the "Book of Damnation" that sounded a bit like this."

Caleb looked thoughtful, then the corners of his mouth pulled down.

"It _still _worries me. If there's some kind of power involved, we need to find out what it is. And who's behind it!"

Tyler crossed his arms and watched Pogue and Barton for a moment, thoughtfully.

"Ok then. Let's see what we can find out." He nodded towards their blond friend.

"Do we say anything to Pogue in the meantime?"

"I think we should."

"Alright. But lets be _real _careful how we do this ok? We don't want to lose a friend over this!" he said looking hard at Caleb.

Caleb's eyes widened a little in surprise at Tyler's comment. He was so used to thinking of him as the "Baby Boy", but had to remember he was becoming a confident young man himself. Like the rest of them, he had "ascended". His powers fully matured. Caleb took note of the intensity of the look in those dark blue eyes.

XXX

Pogue and Barton stood shoulder to shoulder, watching Reid systematically clear the table of balls lower than the 8 ball. His numbers for this game. Pogue watched with a wry smile on his face, having seen this before. Barton watched with an expression bordering on awe.

Pogue shifted his attention back to Barton. He had been on the verge of running from the bar since arriving, because he was so nervous about seeing Barton again. But as soon as he saw Barton across the room, Pogue was glad he had stayed. He knew straight away that Barton was just as pleased to see him.

As Barton crossed the room to him, Pogue became aware of that warmth again that he had felt that afternoon in the other boy's presence. This time however, he was aware of a hint of "power" in the air. He quickly reached out with his senses. He could feel the other three "Sons" close by as he always could. They were all aware of each other in the background. Their powers feeling like a quiet background vibration to each other. They could also always feel if someone was using. But there was no hint of that happening now.

But there it was. That vague sense of some kind of power at work.

Pogue could feel the power growing stronger as Barton approached him. But he knew the power wasn't emanating from his new friend.

As soon as they physically touched, there was that rush of warmth again. Maybe there was no strange power at work. Was this what it felt like to be really be in love? Because this was how he had always expected to feel when he dated girls.

He couldn't be in love though!

They were_ guys_!

Caleb and Sarah had arrived right behind Barton. Although Caleb seemed to genuinely like Barton, Pogue couldn't help but feel that his best friend was watching them very carefully. He wondered if Caleb could feel the power as well. He knew that after their experience with Chase that Caleb was going to be very wary of any new friends in the group.

As they watched Reid continue to clean up the table, Pogue and Barton had once again shifted into a comfortable intimacy. When Reid sank a particularly spectacular shot, Barton threw his arm around Pogue in excitement then let it slide down to Pogue's waist. Pogue turned slightly into the embrace, enjoying the look of excitement on Barton's face, but also enjoying the feeling of Barton's arm around him.

Reid sank the 8 ball and threw his hands in the air in triumph.

"Say my name!" he crowed as he danced around his two "opponents". Although, truth to tell Pogue and Barton were never really in the game.

As Reid danced around them again, Pogue reached out and grabbed his blond friend, pulled him into a head lock and knuckled the top of his head furiously.

"You're still a doofus Garwin!" he exclaimed as Reid batted at him trying to get loose. When he realized that he couldn't break free, Reid reached around and goosed Pogue between the legs, making him let go with a yell.

"Prat!" Pogue yelled at Reid as he danced away, chortling at his deviousness.

Just at that moment, Reid spotted Aaron and his friends across the bar.

"Money to be made!" he exclaimed as he hustled off to recruit Tyler into a doubles game.

Caleb and Sarah had found a table to sit at, so Pogue and Barton pulled up a couple of chairs and joined them.

"I knew Reid was good, but that was amazing!" Barton exclaimed. Pogue and Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, you'd think Aaron would learn." said Pogue as they watched the new game get underway.

"I just hope that it won't end in trouble." Caleb observed dryly. "Aaron isn't learning good sportsmanship either!"

Pogue humphed loudly.

"Good sportsmanship wouldn't sit well with his massive ego!" he said with a chuckle. "Man I'm starving! Anybody else want anything?" he asked as he got up from the table.

"I could murder a burger!" Barton said looking up at him.

"Cheese?" Pogue asked dropping a hand onto Barton's shoulder.

"Awesome!" Barton said smiling up at him.

"I'll come with you." Caleb said standing up. "You want anything?" he asked Sarah.

"Some cheese fries would be great." she said smiling up at him.

The two boys shouldered their way over to the bar and yelled their order to Nicky as he hurried past. He raised his hand in acknowledgment.

"There isn't going to be any trouble from your mate is there?" he yelled from down the bar.

"We'll keep an eye on him" Caleb called back. He and Pogue leaned their backs to the bar to watch the game. Judging by the thunderous look on Aaron's face, it wasn't going well for him.

Caleb leaned closer to Pogue.

"You and Barton seem to be pretty tight."

"Yeah. Don't ask me why, but I just feel real easy around him." He looked sideways at Caleb.

"Not like with you guys though. He's..." Pogue found himself at a loss to describe to his best friend how he felt about Barton.

Caleb gave his blond friend a searching look.

"He's what?"

Pogue leaned his shoulder against Caleb's, a sure sign between the two friends that he was about to share something intimate. Caleb slid an arm behind Pogue's back and gave him a quick squeeze to let him know he was listening. Pogue nestled into Caleb's chest.

"It's not like this." Pogue said, indicating the intimacy he and Caleb were sharing. "You feel like a twin brother to me. Like we are two halves of a brotherly whole, and Reid and Tyler are like our younger twin brothers."

Caleb smiled quietly to himself at being described as a close twin with Pogue. He gave him another quick squeeze to show his appreciation.

"With Barton it's kind of the same but in a different way. As soon as we met this afternoon we clicked..." he looked apprehensively at Caleb. "...almost like we were two halves of one soul."

Caleb's eyebrow went up towards his dark bangs.

"Like soul mates?"

"I guess...yeah that would be the way I would describe it" Pogue was relieved that Caleb was taking him seriously so far. He looked down and flushed at the thought of what he wanted to say next. Caleb waited patiently, knowing that Pogue wouldn't hold back on him.

"It's more than that though..." he continued to gaze at a spot on the floor just in front of his feet. Caleb held his breath, not sure if he wanted to hear what was coming next.

"_**BURGERS AND FRIES!"**_Nicky bellowed from behind them banging the baskets down on the bar behind the boys.

Caleb and Pogue both leaped about a foot in the air and spun around to face the burly bar owner, who was laughing fit to bust a gut.

"Jeez Nicky!" Caleb gasped, trying to get his breath back. "Are you trying to kill off your customers?"

Pogue laughed loudly, relieved he hadn't had to articulate to Caleb how he felt about Barton. He didn't feel he could adequately express how he felt yet. He knew he was going to have to, but he desperately wanted Caleb to understand what was happening.

Laughing at the release of tension, the two friends picked up their orders made their way back through the crowd to Barton and Sarah.

XXX

Barton and Sarah watched Pogue and Caleb make their way to the bar, then settled back to watch Reid and Tyler continue to annihilate Aaron and his partner. Sarah gave Barton an appraising look then moved over to sit next to him.

"Have you known the "Son's" for long?"

Barton leaned his forearms on the table, picking at the label on his drink bottle for a second before answering.

"We all started in the swimming squad about the same time. But I haven't got to know the guys until now" His deep green eyes looked up briefly with a self deprecating look. "They are almost a squad within a squad. The coach trains them separate to us mere mortals."

Sarah's eyes widened at Barton's innocent reference to the boys being something other than ordinary. But one look at his candid, green eyed gaze was enough to convince Sarah that he didn't mean anything more than they were exceptional athletes. After her experience with Chase, Sarah was as cautious as Caleb about new friends in the group.

"I'm afraid I invaded Pogue's private space this afternoon." Barton continued, chuckling quietly at the memory. "I was hiking, looking for some rocks to climb, stepped around a boulder, and there he was, stretched out over his own favorite rock. I don't know who was more shocked. Him at being found sunbathing half naked, or me for being sprung watching him!"

"Oh Barton!" Sarah laughed. "Most of the female student body would pay real money to be caught in that situation."

Seeing him blushing furiously, Sarah reached over and patted Barton's arm in sympathy.

"I take it he didn't run you off then."

"Well no. I thought he might, but we started talking, and well we just sort of clicked and it was like we had been friends for years."

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Barton rolled his eyes at the question, then threw her a sharp look.

"You don't know my parents do you?"

Sarah's eyes widened at the sharpness of his tone. She put her hands up in a conciliatory gesture.

"I seriously doubt it! I'm a scholarship student here. Something of a misfit amongst all this old money."

Barton visibly relaxed.

"Sorry. I'm a little sensitive about that. Usually when someone asks that, they are spying for my parents. It's one of the reasons I don't cultivate too many friends at Spencer."

"Parents from hell huh?"

"You have no idea!"

The both happened to look over to the bar just as Nicky played his little prank on Caleb and Pogue. At the sight of their friends shocked expressions, they fell against each other laughing, unable to stop even as Caleb and Pogue made their way sheepishly back to the table.

Just as they seated themselves, Reid danced up to the table, a $20.00 bill clutched triumphantly in his hand.

"He does it again!" he crowed as he danced around the table, both arms now stretched triumphantly above his head. Tyler sat at the table, watching Aaron over his shoulder, to see if Reid's victory dance was going to cause trouble. He could almost hear Aaron's teeth grinding from across the room.

"Chill out Reid!" Caleb growled impatiently as he swatted Reid's fingers away from the cheese fries he was trying to steal. "Go buy your own Mr Big Time!"

Pogue and Barton both grabbed their food off the table as Reid made a lunge for their burgers.

"Aaaaw, come on guys..."

"Heads up guys!" Tyler yelled, banging his hand on the table to get their attention. He had just seen Aaron launch himself across the room towards them, his face like thunder, his little posse of friends being drawn along in his wake. Reid made sure the table was between him and his approaching adversary. Everybody seated at the table tensed.

Aaron stopped a couple of paces from the table, breathing in short furious gasps, his fists clenched at his sides. The whole room had gone quiet as everybody turned to watch the confrontation. Nicky could be seen reaching under the bar for his baseball bat.

"_Gar...win...you...ass...wipe..." _Aaron's teeth were clenched so tight he was having trouble forming sentences.

"You'd think you would have learned how to loose better by now. God knows you've had enough practice!" Reid taunted from the other side of the table.

"Come out from behind your friends and say that!" Aaron raged. He took in the friends sitting round the table. His eyes falling on Sarah and then Pogue and Barton sitting shoulder to shoulder. Aaron's expression went from furious, to a calculating contempt. Everybody at the table tensed even more as Aaron stepped closer to the table, obviously still intent on causing trouble.

"Still hanging around with Public School Trash." he sneered, lifting his chin in Sarah's direction. Caleb started to stand with a growl. Sarah grabbed his arm to restrain him. Aaron then shifted his attention to Barton. Barton's green eyes widened, as he tensed, wondering what was coming next.

"Well Forbes." Aaron sneered as he leaned his hands on the table and thrust his face towards his new center of attention. His voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure you parents are going to love hearing about your new boyfriend!"

Pogue and his friends started to launch themselves at the blond trouble maker at the same time as Nicky stepped up with his baseball bat raised ready. They all stopped dead in mid movement. Barton was glaring at Aaron, his teeth clenched in fury, his rage concentrated on the sneering face before him as he narrowed his eyes.

Aaron's face went from sneering to surprise as his feet seemed to fly out from underneath him, sending him face first into Sarah's cheese fries. As everybody else around them burst out laughing, the "Sons of Ipswich" all looked at each other in shock, then at Barton in disbelief.

A/N Phew! Got it finished. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It just refused to gel, but I got there in the end. Promise to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A FALLEN ANGEL**

A/N I've set this story in the late spring after my one shot story "Don't Make me Choose" where Pogue broke up with Kate. This story will contain male bonding, which may or may not become slashie. Definitely no Mary Sue, but maybe Gary Stu. Tee heee heeee. Sly wink!

Disclaimer. The world of The Covenant and it's characters belong to the creators of "The Covenant". I only own my own original characters.

CHAPTER 5

_Well Forbes." Aaron sneered as he leaned his hands on the table and thrust his face towards his new center of attention. His voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure you parents are going to love hearing about your new boyfriend!"_

_Pogue and his friends started to launch themselves at the blond trouble maker at the same time as Nicky stepped up with his baseball bat raised ready. They all stopped dead in mid movement. Barton was glaring at Aaron, his teeth clenched in fury, his rage concentrated on the sneering face before him as he narrowed his eyes._

_Aaron's face went from sneering to surprise as his feet seemed to fly out from underneath him, sending him face first into Sarah's cheese fries. As everybody else around them burst out laughing, the "Sons of Ipswich" all looked at each other in shock, then at Barton in disbelief._

As everybody around the "Sons" continued to laugh uproariously and Aaron tried to stand himself and his dignity back upright, the boys carried out a quick soundless discussion. Without uttering a word and only with their eyes, the boys were able to express something along the lines of...

"Wasn't me!"

"Not me!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Why do you think it's always me?!" This last conveyed by an angry glare from Reid at Caleb.

None of them could deny that power had been used. They had all felt the surge of power around them. So where had it come from?

Caleb turned his suspicious glare towards Barton, who was still laughing uproariously at Aaron. Their would be assailant was trying to clean the sticky, cheesy mess from his face while being firmly escorted from the bar by Nicky.

Sarah was laughing just as hard while clutching onto Barton's arm.

"Just as well... there was... no... chilly in that!" she managed to gasp out between guffaws. Her laughter died though, as she became aware of the way Caleb was glaring at Barton. She checked out the other boys. Tyler was looking worried, Reid was looking blank and Pogue was looking shocked and slightly sick. They were all staring at Barton along with Caleb.

Barton became aware that there was silence from his table mates and his laughter died out as well. He glanced a round and realized he was the center of attention. He was disconcerted by the angry glare from Caleb. He looked to Pogue, looking for some explanation He felt his stomach sink at the look in those brown eyes. Pogue was looking at him with an expression of dismay and betrayal.

"What...?" was all he was able to say as he looked around the table. The dread and confusion growing stronger as he looked around the table. Sarah's hand slid up to his shoulder to try and reassure him as she was herself not sure what was going on.

"We're going!" Caleb announced flatly when he saw Sarah's gesture. He gestured to the other boys. Tyler and Reid moved towards the door. Pogue turned to Barton. There was obviously an internal struggle going on behind his wide brown eyes. He reached out as if to touch Barton's shoulder. Barton began to stand up to go to his friend. Seeing this Pogue's hand dropped and he backed away.

"Pogue? What's wrong?" Barton asked quietly. His face a picture of dismay.

"Pogue! Sarah! Come on!" Caleb yelled from across the room where he was waiting with Tyler and Reid.

Sarah gave Barton a stricken look and quickly walked over to join her boyfriend.

Pogue looked up into Barton's bright green eyes and saw the total uncertainty there.

The hurt.

The betrayal.

He wavered, his heart and soul wanting to reach out to his new friend. But he knew exactly what Caleb was thinking. There was a rogue in the room with powers and the evidence seemed to point to Barton. What if Caleb was right? What if Barton was using Pogue to get close to the group? They were all still very raw from there experiences with Chase.

None more than Pogue.

"Pogue?" Barton's voice thick with pain and disappointment. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"What did I do?"

Pogue, unable to meet those wide green eyes any longer, put his head down and strode out of the bar, shouldering through his friends waiting for him at the door.

Barton was left standing by the table, his hands clenched into fists to stop them shaking as he watched the others follow Pogue out of the bar. He felt as though his insides had dropped to the floor and left the room with his new friend.

Looking around the room, he saw, to his relief, that everybody else was going back to their evenings entertainment. He put his head down and quickly left the bar.

As he stepped out into the car park, Barton saw Caleb's Mustang and Tyler's Hummer leaving, followed by Pogue on his Ducatti.

Pogue paused at the exit, and Barton saw him glance back across the car park. Barton raised his hand to wave, hoping for a response. Pogue seemed to look at him for a couple of seconds, but then roared out onto the road without looking back again.

XXX

Sarah had sat in stony silence all the way back from Nicky's. She was obviously not happy with the way that Barton had been treated and was waiting for an explanation.

Caleb switched off the engine of his Mustang as he pulled up outside the Spencer dorms. He sighed deeply before facing his girlfriend. He had to remember that even though Sarah knew about his powers, she did not have powers of her own. She, therefore, would not have felt the power the boys had all felt.

"Ok! What was that all about?!" Sarah finally snapped, finally getting tired of waiting.

"Sarah!"

"What did Barton do to deserve being treated like _that_! He's _not_ Chase Collins!"

"Somebody used powers on Aaron and it wasn't one of us!"

Sarah's eyes went wide for a second, then narrowed as she went to Barton's defense again.

"What does that have to do with...? You don't honestly believe it was _Barton_?"

Caleb ran his fingers back through his spiky dark hair and thumped his head back against the head rest. He stared out into the night.

"I don't know... It's just... Whenever Pogue and Barton are together, the other guys and I feel power at work."

He looked searchingly at Sarah.

"You must have noticed how Pogue is acting. It's like...like...he's in _love_ or something"

Sarah's mouth lifted into and amused little smile.

"Maybe he is."

"But he's not...not..."

"Gay?"

"Sarah! You know he's not!"

"Yes. I know the evidence points the other way. So you think Barton has powers?"

"I'm not ruling it out."

"But there's something just not fitting here. I can't put my finger on it..."

"**HAH!"**

Sarah shrieked and just about leaped across the car into Caleb's lap.

"_Reid!" _Calebyelled when he became aware of the blond boy's laughter from outside the car,

Caleb and Sarah both climbed out to find Reid bounding about, obviously pleased with himself. Tyler stood off to one side looking apologetic.

"Honestly, I don't know how many more of these scares I can take." Caleb observed as he grabbed for Reid, who danced away out of reach. "First Nicky and now this idiot!" He looked around, realizing someone was missing.

"Hey where did Pogue go?"

Tyler shook his head.

"I don't know. He went on past the school. Caleb. I think you'd better go find him. I don't know if you noticed, but he's real angry! At us as much as anything!" He gave his older friend a hard look, trying to convey the fact that he wasn't too happy himself.

Caleb's eyes widened a little at this response from Tyler and was about to retort when he remembered their conversation earlier in the evening. Pogue was his closest friend. He didn't want to loose that friendship. And that was exactly what would happen if he didn't handle this more sensitively.

"Go on Caleb." Sarah quietly prompted him. "Reid and Tyler will walk me back to my room. You go find Pogue." She reached and gave him a quick kiss.

Caleb returned the kiss and gave her a fond smile. He looked to Tyler and Reid who both nodded and stepped gallantly up either side of Sarah. She gave them both a dazzling smile and looped her arms through theirs after waving to Caleb.

He watched the three climb the steps up to the dorm building. They paused at the top and turned and waved to him before entering the building.

Caleb drove to the school gates then paused. Where would Pogue most likely have gone? Something told Caleb it wouldn't be home. The Colony House? No. Somehow he didn't think Pogue would be in the mood for Gorman tonight. The old man had decided to stay on in the house after William Danvers died. Where did Pogue usually go when he was in this state? If it was daylight Caleb would have bet money on the waterfall or "The rock". But at night?

Caleb's face shifted into a small smile. Of course! Caleb's house. Even if Caleb wasn't there, Caleb's Mom regarded Pogue as a second son and would often lend the young man a sympathetic ear. It actually was good for her too Caleb reflected. She would stay sober to hear what Pogue had to say.

Sure enough, when he pulled up outside his family's mansion, there was the bright yellow Ducatti. Caleb parked his car and taking a deep breath climbed the stairs and walked through the entry hall removing his leather jacket as he went. Standing in the marbled foyer, he became aware of voices coming from the drawing room to his right.

"Is that you Caleb?"

"Yes Mom" he called in reply, pleased to here she was sounding sober. He followed the sound of voices into the large room and found his mother sitting opposite Pogue who was slumped in a sofa, staring moodily into the fire which was burning brightly in the vast fireplace between them.

Caleb crossed to his Mother and gave her a peck on the cheek and a quick hug.

"Hi Mom."

She gave him a fond smile and indicated Pogue with her eyes. He nodded his understanding and straightened up to face his best friend.

"Hey Pogue"

Pogue lifted his troubled eyes to give Caleb a long, hard look. He was still angry. He just wasn't sure who with.

"What makes you so sure Barton has powers?" he asked in a brittle voice.

"Someone there used powers tonight and it wasn't one of us!"

"But..."

"And whenever you two are together Tyler, Reid and I are all sensing power at work. We all know each others powers well enough to know it's not you."

Caleb noticed that Pogue's eyes widened a little at hearing that, leading Caleb to believe that Pogue must have noticed something too. However he looked away, obviously not prepared to admit noticing anything strange.

"You're different when you're with him too." Caleb was hesitant now. Less sure of himself. Pogue visibly stiffened.

"It's like...like you were with Kate...but more like you mean it this time."

Pogue colored furiously and looked anywhere but at Caleb.

Caleb's mother cleared her throat and gave her son a meaningful look. She and Pogue had obviously talked about this before Caleb got home.

He moved over to the sofa and flopped down next to Pogue.

"I'm sorry...I know I'm handling this really badly...but you're my best friend...my brother."

He put his arm around Pogue's shoulder and pulled him close.

"After what Chase did to you...I can't help myself...I just need to protect you, and the other guys. It scares me that there is someone else using, and we don't know who..."

He felt the tension drain from Pogue's body, his blond head dropping onto Caleb's shoulder. Caleb was aware of his mother quietly leaving the room.

"I'm _so _sick of doubting anybody who tries to get friendly with us." Caleb heard from somewhere beneath his chin. He nuzzled Pogue's hair affectionately.

"I know buddy. But can you explain what's going on here? Back at Nicky's you started to tell me something about how you feel about Barton."

Pogue sat up a little, but didn't pull away. As he had at the bar, he found a spot on the floor between his feet and looked nowhere else.

"I don't know what to think...I do know that Barton is real special...solid you know?" He looked intently at Caleb then. "Don't ask me how I know...It's...I guess it was like you and Sarah. You knew right away you could trust her right? I mean you took her to the Colony House and all."

Caleb frowned and went to speak but Pogue beat him too it.

"You're going to say it's different...but I'm not so sure it is. I just knew that I could tell him about us and it would be ok. Don't worry. I'm not going to just yet!"

"Are you saying that you _really _like him. Like _**really**_ like him? As in want to date him?"

Pogue squirmed under Caleb's arm. He didn't quite know how to answer that. Hell, he wasn't sure if he _wanted _to answer.

"That's the crazy thing! When I'm with him, it's like the sun gets brighter and warmer. I feel...special. Something I never felt with Kate or any other girls. And when I'm not with him...I feel kind of empty...as though somebody took part of me away."

Caleb was listening, but finding it very hard to accept what he was hearing. Pogue was describing exactly how Caleb felt when he was with Sarah. But Pogue with a guy?

"What about this power we're all feeling when you're with him? Do you feel it too?"

Pogue sat up suddenly and turned to face Caleb, bracing his hands against his best friend's shoulders and nailed him with an intense stare.

"Yes I do! I feel a power. But it's not coming from him. I'm sure of it!" His eyes focused on a point somewhere beyond Caleb's shoulder as he thought back over the day. "It wasn't there at first. I just felt really drawn to him. But then I started feeling a sense of power growing, the closer I felt to him. It wasn't there after he went home to get ready. In fact I got a little freaked about seeing him again. Then when he came into the room at Nicky's, the power was back. Stronger, but still not coming from Barton."

"What about now?"

Pogue's eyes narrowed as he cast about with his senses, then widened in surprise.

"Yes! It's there. I can feel it!"

He looked at Caleb, who also sampled the ether around them. Caleb looked back at Pogue uncertainly and shook his head.

Pogue's grip on Caleb's shoulders tightened as he concentrated once again on what he was feeling.

"Now it feels like...like...it's pulling me to him. Like some kind of bond. I feel...like..." His voice quavered and Caleb was shocked to see tears starting to fall down his friend's face. There was a look of uncertainty on his face, laced with fear. Then his features squared in certainty and he lifted his chin and looked directly into Caleb's eyes.

"I love him Caleb! _**I'm in love with him!"**_

A/N God I hope this isn't too corny! Don't worry folks. Things are going to heat up. Supernaturally and dramatically! The boys are going to be in for a fight!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A FALLEN ANGEL**

OMG! I've finally managed to get my muse and these covenant boys to get together and finally squeeze out another chapter. I hope there are one or two of you out there who will still follow this story. This chappie sort gives a hint for where the story will be going.

A/N I've set this story in the late spring after my one shot story "Don't Make me Choose" where Pogue broke up with Kate. This story will contain male bonding, which may or may not become slashie. Definitely no Mary Sue, but maybe Gary Stu. Tee heee heeee. Sly wink!

Disclaimer. The world of The Covenant and it's characters belong to the creators of "The Covenant". I only own my own original characters.

**CHAPTER 6**

_Pogue's eyes narrowed as he cast about with his senses, then widened in surprise._

"_Yes! It's there. I can feel it!" _

_He looked at Caleb, who also sampled the ether around them. Caleb looked back at Pogue uncertainly and shook his head._

_Pogue's grip on Caleb's shoulders tightened as he concentrated once again on what he was feeling._

"_Now it feels like........like.........it's pulling me to him. Like some kind of bond. I feel..........like......" His voice quavered and Caleb was shocked to see tears starting to fall down his friend's face. There was a look of uncertainty on his face, laced with fear. Then his features squared in certainty and he lifted his chin and looked directly into Caleb's eyes._

"I_ love him Caleb! __**I'm in love with him!"**_

Caleb stared at his best friend thunderstruck. Gone from his head was the possibility of a hostile power at work in their group. All he could focus on was the fact that Pogue had declared he was in love.

_With Barton._

_A guy! _

He tried to dislodge Pogue from above him.

"Come on Pogue! _You're not gay!!" _he cried out, giving the blond boy another shove.

Pogue shoved back, pinning Caleb thoroughly. He swung his legs across to straddle his friends denim clad legs, riveting him with an intense brown eyed glare.

"_I know! _I......I don't know.......I mean......." He squeezed Caleb's shoulders tighter. "I'm just telling you how I feel. That's the only way I can describe it. _This _is how I expected to feel about Kate! I'm in love with him!"

Pogue felt Caleb tense below him, as though he was about to try and dislodge him again. Pogue would probably never know why he did what he did next. He leaned down and pressed his lips against those of a very surprised Caleb.

Caleb gasped in surprise at this unexpected move from his best friend, which of course caused his mouth to open. Pogue took advantage of this to press the kiss deeper. Caleb began to shove again. Pogue expected to be blasted clear across the room, but instead felt Caleb's hands move to the back of his head and pull him closer into the kiss.

Pogue found himself lost in the pure sensuality of the moment. The feel of Caleb's full, masculine lips pressed against his own.

The taste.

The feel of the large masculine hands on the back of his head. Tangled in his hair. Caleb's hard defined body pressed against his own.

It all seemed so much sharper, electric, more more real to him than it ever had been with Kate or any other girl.

Then an image of Barton flashed into his mind. Those green eyes gazing longingly at him. Filled with hurt and confusion as they had been last time he saw Barton at Nicky's.

Feeling the pull of the bond again, Pogue pulled away Caleb and flopped down beside him on the sofa. With a deep sigh he let his head drop onto Caleb's shoulder. Caleb for his part turned a dazed look towards his best friend. His now bruised lips parting in a wide smile. He was trying to catch his breath.

Pogue looked up at him apprehensively, still unsure how Caleb was taking this. Seeing the uncertainty in his friends wide brown eyes, Caleb dropped his arm around Pogue's shoulders. With another sigh Pogue turned his blond head so that his cheek was leaning against his friends bulging bicep.

"Wow!" Caleb finally said with a sigh. "I should have practiced with you years ago."

"I thought you were going to blast me across the room!"

Caleb chuckled and pressed his forehead against Pogue's affectionately and gave him a squeeze.

"You know I never could refuse you anything. You seemed like you needed it or you were going to explode or something."

"I don't know why I did that! I just couldn't stop. It must be this bond with Barton driving me crazy. I tell you what though, Kate had nothing on you!"

Caleb chuckled deep in his chest, then lifted Pogue's chin so that their eyes met.

"I don't know what is going on here, but we'll figure it out. If you trust Barton, then I will too. We'll go find him tomorrow and see if we can make it right. Ok buddy?"

"Ok"

"You going to stay over?"

xxXXxx

Barton stood outside Nicky's after Pogue's bike roared out of the parking lot. He felt crushed, lost and numb and completely at a loss what to do. Pogue's abrupt departure had left a huge void.

There seemed to be an invisible force that would propel him out of the parking lot to catch up with his new friend. He actually strode over to his Cherokee and climbed in with the intention of chasing after that bright yellow Ducati. But fear and a complete non comprehension of what had just happened stopped him.

He dropped his forehead on to the backs of his hands where they were gripping the steering wheel. His shoulders heaved once, then with a strangled cry he broke down into convulsive sobs. Right when he thought he had finally found a friend who could make his time at Spenser bearable, it all blew apart for reasons that completely escaped him. The look of betrayal that Pogue had given him cut like a knife to the heart.

Barton took a deep breath and sat up, trying to pull himself together. He felt a great need to be away from the scene of so much hurt. Not even knowing where he intended to go, he started his old green Cherokee and roared out of the car park, turning the opposite direction to Pogue and the others.

Seeing the lights of an all night diner, he screeched to a halt outside. He felt the need for hot coffee and chocolate cake. Lot's of chocolate cake! Reaching into the back he grabbed his sketch pads and charcoals. He often found that when things became too much, that sketching calmed him down. It was his "happy place".

He was sketching furiously away twenty minutes later, with a steaming mug of coffee and a large portion of chocolate cake in front him, when someone stopped right next to his table.

"Mind if I sit down?"

He looked up with a start to find Kate standing next to the table. He just gaped at her, not entirely grasping what she was asking.

Seeing his confusion, Kate took the initiative. With her trade mark flick of her hair, and her "special" smile, she slid into the booth opposite Barton.

"Barton Forbes, right?"

A guarded expression slid over Barton's eyes at the question, making Kate feel a little uneasy. Seeing her smile falter, Barton relented a little.

"Yeah. And you would be Kate?"

Much to Barton's surprise, the smile disappeared completely from Kate's face, to be replaced by a look of horror.

"Oh God! You guys talked about me!"

Despite how he was feeling, Barton threw his head back and laughed out loud. Kate, her normal composure now completely destroyed, slumped down in her seat.

"By you guys, I take it you mean Pogue and I? Well your name was mentioned in passing is all. We mostly talked about each other."

Kate looked like she couldn't decide whether to be relieved by this news, or offended that she hadn't figured more in a conversation between two members of the opposite sex. Still she persevered as she was dying to know what the connection was between this green eyed hottie and her ex boyfriend Especially as they seemed to be great mates one minute, then Barton was completely closed out the next. As though Barton had been shut out by what ever secret she herself had not been party to.

It wasn't as though Kate was being bitchy or egotistical about being "dumped" by Pogue. She was genuinely puzzled. Despite what many thought of her, she was a decent warm hearted girl. She just wanted to know that Pogue was alright.

"You guys seemed pretty tight?"

Barton gave her a guarded look from under his eyebrows before continuing with his sketching.

"I mean, I didn't think you guys even knew each other. But tonight you seemed like long lost brothers or something.........at least for a while......."

Barton sighed and looked up at Kate giving a soft grunt. He gazed at her for a moment as though trying to decide whether or not to trust her. The sincerity in her eyes reassured him. Besides, Pogue had obviously seen something in her.

"Actually we only really met today."

"Wow. You must have made quite an impression on Pogue then. He seemed as tight with you as the other "Sons of Ipswich", and he grew up with them."

Neither of them saw the man at a nearby table look up at the mention of the "Sons of Ipswich." He was sitting with a group of four other men and women. His very intense eyes appraised them a second before he turned back to his companions. They all leaned in to hear what he had to say, sneaking furtive glances at the oblivious young couple.

"I don't know.....I think it was the other way around. He made a huge impression on me! Being a Forbes makes keeping friends of my own hard. Pogue seemed to understand........he seemed solid. You know? Like my parents couldn't scare him. But then..............."

Kate saw the uncertainty and longing in those green eyes. Her heart went out to him. Getting to know Barton Forbes was certainly turning out to be interesting.

"Well......if there's one thing for sure about Pogue. He's totally solid with his friends. God knows I know that............did he tell you why we broke up?"

"Not specifically. I think there may have been some misjudgment........I mean he didn't sound like he disliked you. I think he found himself in an awkward situation which he saw only one way out of...........I don't know............"

Kate found herself making Barton uncomfortable, which was the last thing he needed.......and she wanted.

"Actually......I think the misjudgment might have been on my part.......I........."

Now Kate looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I think I may have trivialized his friendship with the other guys. It didn't help that I kind of........"

She picked nervously at the edge of the table, blushing furiously.

"I guess I was trying to get at him for not paying more attention to me. I made a play for another friend of theirs. Chase Collins."

"The guy that went missing last winter?"

"Uh huh. The guys tried to make me believe that Chase was responsible for what happened to Pogue. Even Sarah, my room mate was saying it............."

"Caleb's girlfriend Sarah? She's your room mate?"

"Uh huh. I introduced them!"

"I like her!........She seemed real angry at the guys when things went crazy at Nicky's."

"That's our Sarah! Champion of the under dog. Anyway, what's that you're drawing?" Kate asked leaning across the table to get a look.

"Practicing some portrait work. Just something from my head."

"Oh my God! I never knew you were such great artist!"

"Eh?"

"That's the most amazing portrait of Pogue I've ever seen. And you did it from memory?"

Barton looked down at his work and his eyes widened as if he was seeing the drawing for the first time. In fact he felt like he was seeing it for the first time. He hadn't set out to draw Pogue, but that is exactly what he had done. It was all there right down to that mischievous twinkle in the eyes that made Pogue so captivating.

"I.........I didn't actually intend...........Wow............."

Neither of them noticed the man who had noticed them earlier get up from his table and come over and look over Barton's shoulder at the portrait.

"Is that Pogue Parry?"

The deep voice from behind Barton made him almost jump across the table onto Kate's lap. He closed his eyes briefly while sending a fervent wish to whoever was listening that no one else sneaked up on him tonight.

"Do you know Pogue Parry and his associates?"

Barton quickly covered the drawing while looking over his shoulder. He found himself looking at a very tall and intense looking man, probably in his fifties. His icy blue eyes were very sharp as was the rest of his face. All sharp angles. His mouth, a stern, severe line.

Kate looked at Barton uncertainly. Barton caught the look from the corner of his eye. He gave her a quick look and an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Something about the man put Barton on edge. He felt like he needed to be as far away from the man as possible, so slid to the end of the booth with his back to the window. The portrait clutched to his chest as though trying to protect Pogue. Finding himself speechless, he just shook his head. Not for one minute taking his eyes off the stranger.

The stranger pursed his lips even tighter, his eyes showing that in no way did he believe Barton. He leaned towards the now very nervous teenager, making him sink back harder against the glass.

"Be that as it may be! But be warned, do not mingle with these people!" His voice was getting louder as he spoke. He leaned even closer to Barton who could now feel the man's spit as he snarled in the teens face.

"_**They are ABOMINATIONS! IF THEY ARE NOT DESTROYED THEY WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A FALLEN ANGEL**

A/N I've set this story in the late spring after my one shot story "Don't Make me Choose" where Pogue broke up with Kate. This story will contain male bonding, which may or may not become slashie. Definitely no Mary Sue, but maybe Gary Stu. Tee heee heeee. Sly wink!

Disclaimer. The world of The Covenant and it's characters belong to the creators of "The Covenant". I only own my own original characters.

Thanks to all those who have waited patiently (I hope) for an update and have reviewed the latest chapter. It's so nice to know someone is still reading this story. I looked up the last time I updated and was shocked to see how long ago it was. I have dutifully bitch slapped myself around the room and scourged my back with thorns. But don't worry! The boys and I are back and my muse is playing loud and clear for the moment. So ONWARD!

**CHAPTER 7**

_Barton quickly covered the drawing while looking over his shoulder. He found himself looking at a very tall and intense looking man, probably in his fifties. His icy blue eyes were very sharp as was the rest of his face. All sharp angles. His mouth, a stern, severe line._

_Kate looked at Barton uncertainly. Barton caught the look from the corner of his eye. He gave her a quick look and an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Something about the man put Barton on edge. He felt like he needed to be as far away from the man as possible, so slid to the end of the booth with his back to the window. The portrait clutched to his chest as though trying to protect Pogue. Finding himself speechless, he just shook his head. Not for one minute taking his eyes off the stranger._

_The stranger pursed his lips even tighter, his eyes showing that in no way did he believe Barton. He leaned towards the now very nervous teenager, making him sink back harder against the glass._

"_Be that as it may be! But be warned, do not mingle with these people!" His voice was getting louder as he spoke. He leaned even closer to Barton who could now feel the man's spit as he snarled in the teens face._

"_**They are ABOMINATIONS! IF THEY ARE NOT DESTROYED THEY WILL DESTROY YOU!**_

XxXXxX

Barton had pushed himself as far back as he could and was now backed right into a corner, completely at a loss as to how to handle this situation. Kate was similarly at a loss for words, not sure whether to run or crawl under the table.

The group of people the man had been sitting with had now appeared to either side of him. One man put his hand on the shoulder of his comrade who was now quivering with righteous anger.

"Come Jacob. Enough for now."

He too gave the two teenagers an intense glare before leading Jacob away leaving another man and two women standing by the booth. One of the women stepped forward.

"Be wary. God will smite these abominations and their minions! We have judged them to be evil. They will be destroyed!"

With that final word, the three left the cafe to join their friends.

Barton and Kate both visibly relaxed.

"Oh my God! Have you _ever_ heard anything so _freaky _in your life?" Kate was shaking her head in disbelief, then looking over her shoulder to make sure they had left the diner.

Barton slid out of his corner gasping for breath. His hands were shaking visibly as he laid his sketch pad down on the table and looked at his drawing of Pogue again. He brushed the edge of the drawing gently with his thumb as he tried to calm his pounding heart and get his breathing under control again. There was definitely something very screwed up going on here and he just didn't know what to think.

In just one day he had fallen head over heals for the biggest jock in all of Spencer Academy, and unless he was reading it wrong, the feeling seemed to be mutual despite both of them never having considered themselves gay. Then within a matter of hours, for reasons which he was completely unable to grasp, that whole new "friendship" was blown completely out of the water. Now he was being screamed at by some mad man who seemed to think that said total jock was some kind of demon.

Just a typical day out in Ipswich? He sincerely hoped not!

Barton desperately needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately the only person he would have considered sharing this with was now somewhat inaccessible. Not to mention an alleged "abomination" whatever that meant.

He sat back in his seat and looked up to find Kate looking at him closely with a look of sincere concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok Barton.

He looked closely at Kate. His green eyes holding her gaze steadily, as he weighed up whether or not to put his faith in her. He gave a sigh. He was going to have to trust somebody soon.

"Actually Kate I'm feeling very bloody freaked out and messed up right now. I really could do with someone to talk to." He looked at her hopefully, his green eyes looking extremely vulnerable.

Kate was unusually moved. For the first time in a long time she was seeing someone of the opposite sex as a possible friend rather than as a dating prospect. Especially someone as stunningly gorgeous as this guy. Yeah, she still thought he was hot. Hot as hell. Those amazing green eyes. The way his dark copper hair fell to just past his shoulders. A bod that just didn't quit and as she noticed back at Nicky's, a butt to die for! Now she saw the confused vulnerable teenager who just needed a friend and that friend was her .She found she liked the idea. Smiling warmly, she reached across the table and touched Barton's hand.

"I'm here if you want to talk."

Barton gave her a grateful look.

"Thanks Kate. Let's get out of here though. How about I drive you back to school?"

XxXXxX

As they drove back to Spencer campus in Barton's Cherokee, he very tentatively began recounting to Kate his meeting with Pogue earlier in the day. Kate sat half turned in her seat, listening attentively. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to freak out once he started telling her about his feelings for her ex boyfriend, he began speaking with more confidence.

Kate very patiently listened to the story. When he was telling her about the encounter on top of the cliff, she felt a brief stab to her heart on top of a feeling of disbelief. Pogue Parry getting all touchy feely with some random guy. As if! She knew better!

Then she remembered this was not about her and focused on what Barton was telling her again. When he told her about what had happened at Nicky's with Aaron Abbott, Kate had a flash of deja vu. How the sons had closed ranks against her when she wouldn't accept what they were telling her about Chase. Even with her and Pogue both in hospital, she still had refused to accept what they were telling her. This time she figured she had better take notice.

By this time they were parked outside the Spencer dorms. Barton had turned in his seat to face Kate. She marveled at how comfortable this felt, sitting this close with a male and not feeling any pressure. Either way! Maybe she was growing up a little. Who knew!

Barton was looking at her with that vulnerable uncertain look again. She smiled and reached out and pushed some of his hair back off his face, tucking it behind his ear. She felt decidedly sisterly towards him.

"I don't know what's going on here either Barton. But what I do know is that there is a very deep bond between those boys. Last year I made the mistake of thinking I was more special than that bond. That earned me a one way trip down "break up alley" and lost my boyfriend."

She humphed and smiled ruefully at that.

"Although I wonder if I had been barking entirely up the wrong tree there!"

The comment brought a shy smile from Barton. He ducked his head, bringing his hair cascading over his face again.

"So don't make the same mistake I made. Listen to what they are saying to you. For what it's worth, from the way Pogue was looking at you tonight, I think he is pretty into you."

She sighed wistfully at that.

"I never realized until now that he never looked at me quite like that when I was with him. I'm feeling slightly jealous here."

She chuckled when she saw the worried look on Barton's face.

"Don't worry honey. If I hadn't been quite so self involved at the time, I could have maybe saved a few people some grief. Look I'll talk with Sarah. She seems to really like you and is in pretty tight with those boys. Besides, I think the guys need to be warned about those nutters in the diner tonight. Sarah can pass that on for us."

Barton looked back up at her again. He looked much more relaxed now than before and actually gave her a shy but somehow dazzling smile.

"Hey thanks Kate. You've been a good friend tonight."

"You're very welcome. Now how about you walk me to my room girlfriend!"

Barton threw his head back and laughed out loud. He was still laughing and shaking his head as they walked up the stairs of the dorms together.

XxXXxX

Half an hour later, Barton was still smiling to himself as he parked his Cherokee at the base of the stairs to his loft/studio space. It was above the book shop where he worked. He got it for virtually nothing as part of his pay for working in the shop. He had not taken a dorm room at Spencer as there was nowhere near enough space for him to do his artwork and for his keyboards and sound gear.

Taking his sketch pad with him he climbed the stairs to the wide veranda that ran across the rear of the building at the first floor, then let himself in through the set of French doors which made the entrance to his home. He left them open as it was a warm night and he fancied some fresh air in the house.

He threw his keys on the counter top of the kitchen area which was to his left as he went through. Above him on a mezzanine floor was his sleeping area with bathroom etc. In front of him was the main space which covered the same space as the book store below, so was enormous, and soared up into the pitch of the roof with it's enormous beams. There were four support pillars in a square shape in the middle, other wise the space was open.

It was a magic space and Barton had fallen in love with it as soon as Mr Marlowe, the book store owner had shown it to him. The old man had been very happy to rent it to Barton cheap. He seemed excited about having a young and talented artist in residence above his shop. In fact he was in the habit of boasting to the customers about Barton, then insisting he take them up to view the studio. Barton didn't object too much. He had sold a lot of work that way and got more than a few commissions to paint portraits as well.

To the right was what Barton referred to as his "play space" as this was his music area. In the middle of that area was his Yamaha digital piano, an old grand piano and something he couldn't resist when he saw it, an old twin keyboard Yamaha Combo organ. A relic of the sixties and seventies, but you couldn't beat that sound especially when it was hooked up to a Leslie box as this one was. Against the wall was a large professional sound system and an impressive array of analog and intelligent disco lighting. Another side line of Baron's was doing mobile discos.

To the left was his work space with art materials stacked on shelves and his painting wall. When in the studio Barton preferred the work on the wall rather than easel. There were one or two of those dotted around the room but were used mostly for just viewing a work. Hanging on the walls and on easels were various works either completed or various stages of development.

He placed the drawing of Pogue on one of the easels and stepped back to look at it from a couple of meters away. He had to admit it was an amazing likeness. Especially as he had apparently done it unconsciously. It was showing Pogue as Barton had first seen him. Shirtless with his hair cascading over his forehead, touching his eyes.

Barton felt an enormous wrench in his heart at seeing that image. He was so engrossed, he didn't realize there was any one in the room until he was grabbed form behind and then slammed up against one of the support pillars.

He was terrified and dazed but was well able to recognize the group of nut cases from the diner. He was being held by one of the men. The one who had restrained Jacob earlier. Jacob stepped forward and leaned into the seriously frightened teenager.

"This is another warning. If you _do_ know these scum!" he said stabbing a finger at the drawing of Pogue. "Stay away from them or you could be getting yourself in serious trouble young man."

He gave Barton a chilling look before signaling to his colleagues to leave. The man holding Barton let go of him and he slid to the floor, watching the group leave through the French doors he had left open on his way in.

Once he had his pounding heart and breathing under control enough to function, he rushed over and slammed and locked the doors. Then like a frightened animal he run up the stairs to his sleeping space, threw himself into a corner and broke down into frightened sobs.

XxXXxX

Pogue sat up in bed, gasping, jolted from his sleep by an overwhelming sense of fear. His muscular shoulders and chest were covered in sweat, heaving as he tried to get his racing heart under control.

Caleb turned over in the bed next to him, groggily leaning up on one elbow, trying to see what was wrong. They were sharing Caleb's bed, something they hadn't done since they were preteens. Pogue had an overwhelming need to be close to someone. Caleb had sensed this and instead of letting Pogue go to a guest room as usual, had steered him into his own room and bed. Pogue had drifted off to sleep to the comforting sound of his best friend's soft breathing next to him.

Caleb rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to see what was wrong with his blond haired friend. He reached out a hand to touch Pogue, who recoiled in fright, whipping around to face Caleb, his eyes wide with fear. Caleb was shocked to feel how sweaty the blonde's skin was.

"Hey buddy, it's just me. Are you ok?"

Pogue looked wildly around the room as though expecting to find himself surrounded by demons. He scrambled off the bed and scrambled into the corner of the room. Caleb knelt up on the bed, following Pogue with his eyes, the blonde's white boxer briefs seeming to glow in the moonlight where they hugged his hips. Once he was in the corner, he pulled his muscular legs up to his equally muscular chest, and sat there rocking and gasping for breath.

Caleb slowly and quietly stood up from the bed, trying not to make any sudden moves which might freak out his friend. Pogue seemed to be caught up in some kind of nightmare and couldn't wake up from.

Caleb squatted down in front his friend and reached out, placing his hand against the side of Pogue's head, sliding his fingers through the blond hair. Caleb's legs were either side of Pogue, he was doing his best to wrap himself protectively around his trembling friend without freaking him out again.

This time Pogue seemed to recognize the broad muscular form which was wrapping itself protectively around him. Caleb's particular scent reached his nose and comforted him. He reached out and clutched Caleb to him. His breathing began to calm as he pressed his head into the crook of Caleb's neck.

"Pogue?" he asked gently.

"What was it? A darkling?"

"No." Pogue muttered somewhere just below his friend's ear.

"I was so afraid. Like somebody was threatening me or somebody I cared about.............."

"Did it feel as though there was power behind it?........................Was it Chase?"

Pogue sat up against the wall. Caleb slid down beside him so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Pogue buried his face in his hands for a moment as though clearing his head and trying to think. He looked up, sliding his hands back through his hair and breathing out a long slow breath as he did so.

"I don't know...............I...................."

He cocked his head to one side as if listening to something. Caleb watched him quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

"It seems to have something to do with this link with Barton. It feels like it's coming from the same place."

"Do you think Barton might be in danger?"

"You mean like I'm feeling what he is........through that bond?................Maybe."

"Do you have his phone number?"

"I was going to get that off him tonight, but things went a little strange remember?"

"Hmmmph. Where does he live?"

"I don't know. All I know is he doesn't live in the dorms................Wait.......he works in that bookshop in town at the weekends!"

"Ok! We'll go there first thing in the morning and find him........And Pogue?........I'm sorry about last night."

"S'Alright bro. I know you're just looking out for us. I have to admit I was pretty freaked out myself."

"Let's try and catch some more sleep. Maybe Tyler will find something in the Book of Damnation which will help."

Caleb stood up gracefully and reached down, taking Pogue's hand and pulling him up. As Pogue came upright he pulled Caleb into a fierce hug.

"Thanks bro......For keeping me together!"

Caleb chuckled deep in his chest.

"Huh. Always knew I was the sane one around here!"

XxXXxX

A/N Whoa! There we go another chapter in record time. Me muse has gone from an elusive bitch to a total slave driver and won't leave me alone. Hope you liked this chapter. We got to know some more about Barton. If you want to know how I picture Barton looking, pretty much like Taylor Lautner in "Twilight". Imagine the hair not quite so long and green eyes and you have Barton. A bit Steven Strait in "Sky High" I suppose. Maybe Pogue has had a secret thing for Caleb all these years. Hehehe.


End file.
